The Sparrow Chapter
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: Shion finds herself back at the Estate, there she falls into a conversation about her childhood which begins to prick some nerves causing an outburst. She attacks her sister in anger claiming, SHE is the real Mion,&her sister was a fake &that Mion had merely stolen her title. Thrown out of the estate, we witness as Shion flashbacks to her past,& how she finds herself at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Ichiwa-hen

It had been only hours since Sonozaki Shion had escaped from her horrid boarding school. In the midst of her escape she had her trusty body-guard, Kasai, take her to her siblings estate in secret; for she had not seen her twin in years. The thought of seeing her twin was somewhat overwhelming, she didn't know if her twin would welcome her with open arms or alarm the dreaded _oni-baba_.

But as it happened to be, the escapee had met eye to eye with her twin, who indeed welcomed her with teary eyes and a bone crushing hug.

In secret the two made they're way to the well clothed Twin's room.

Shion felt a pang of nostalgia wash over her as her sister dragged her through the halls in silence. The girl looked at everything in a daze,_It...It's...It's just how I remember it...Nothing's changed. _The smile Shion wore quickly dispersed as her twin walked her past they're grandmother's room.

Shion's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. Her eyes pierced the crack of the sliding door as she took sight of the old hag laying down in her futon. _Wretched old hag..._

The Harlequin haired female suddenly felt herself run into something soft, she looked up and noticed that her sister had stopped before a door, assuming it was her room as she pulled the sliding door open.

Both butterflies and excitement filled in the young Sonozaki girl's heart as she was finally reunited with her precious sister. The two of them had so much to talk about! Surely Shion had her stories while Mion was already thinking about ways to bring her sister to the club room.

However, such ideas would probably be in vain... after all, Shion's presence there was a complete secret. If Obaa san was to find out about Shion's being there.. surely it would end badly.

Nonetheless! Mion had to be optimistic and happy! After all, she hadn't seen her sister in so long! Just the thought sent tingles of joy throughout her body, and all of this which could easily be seen by the big grin on her face.

"Here we are!" Mion whispered, her voice trying desperately to keep composure as she just wanted to burst out in a loud an happy laugh.

As she and her sister successfully snuck in, Mion closed the door behind her. She then turned around and looked at her sister with a bright and happy smile. "It's good to see ya again.. sis."

"Don't worry, just treat it like the old days" The tomboy added as she walked over to the closet and stuck her arm inside to fish for a certain something before she finally found it. Pulling it out, she revealed a bag of chips which she opens and put on top fo the table for the two of them.

The idea that the two would be together again did nothing but fill Mion's heart with glee as she found it rather difficult to find something to say without looking like a crazy fool.

"So..." she began as she searched for something to say. Finally giving up, the older twin jumped on her sister with a big ol hug. "It's been wayyy too long!"

Shion was slightly thrown back from the sudden hug and quickly found her stance to support the newly extra weight against her. Softly, a smile made its way against her lips, "Yes, far too long indeed."

Pulling away from the hug Shion held her sister by the shoulders and looked her sibling in the eyes. She couldn't tell what she saw, because there was almost too much. But what she did remember seeing was the eyes of her sibling as a child.

She clenched her teeth at her memories and grasped her sister in a hug. Tears began to perk from the edges of her eyes as she tried her hardest to fight back the urge to wallow in her suffering. But she was finally here. She was finally home. She was finally with her twin, her other half, she could be whole. For too long had she been sailing this sea with no sail, but now with her sibling in her arms, she felt the wind beating hard against the newly found fabric, carrying her across oceans. She wanted to cry, truly cry, where she could weep and whine in her sisters arms. Mion was always the more sturdy one, never really showed her sad side, when they were younger, whenever Shion got hurt Mion would let Shion cry in her arms until the pain went away.

All she wanted was to do that right now, cry in Mion's arms until this pain in her heart went away. It was a horrible pain, like water was filling into her heart and breath was thick and heavy to the point where she couldn't breathe. But, she knew she couldn't do such a thing. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was _Sonozaki Shion_, and she had to be strong.

She pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She sighed slightly and smashed her lips into a straight line, "I ruined my make up huh?" She smiled slightly, "I probably look like one of those girls from mama's Soap opera's crying over their 'lover' that left them for another girl~" The girl went on then slightly snickered as she referred to the streaming mascara on her cheeks.

As Shion pulled away and began looking at Mion's eyes, the younger sister paralleled such actions as she calmly stared back. It was rather ironic, for being twins and holding the expectations of looking exactly alike, their eyes were completely different. Sure they were both pairs of sparkling emerald orbs, but they each told different stories and different beings.

Mion gave her darling sibling a meak, yet happy smile as Shion began to tear up. Mion wasn't very good at these kinds of moods or settings, but she was still able to confort her sister in a warm and gentle hug.

As Shion cried, Mion hugged her tighter, this was her job afterall, to be the strong one that would hold both up. And yet, Mion was never able to trully do that, neither could Shion. Yes, both had to work together to keep eachother standing strong, that was the true strength in which their relationship showed.

As her darling sister pulled away once more to brush away her tears, Mion could feel a lump swell from inside her throat too. She wished she could cry as easily as her sibling but for now she had to be the one to comfort Shion, the one to sit there and gently smile at her darling sister as Shion tried to regain her composure.

As Shion brought up her make up, the tear welling scene between the two began to clear up and leave room for a new one. Even though the two hadn't seen eachother for years, it was funny just how easily they could return to their normal natures when with one another.

Reaching over to get the tissue box for her twin, Mion chimed in "nah sis, you're boobs aren't plastic enough to make it on mama's show" There was a teasing look to her face as she then pretended to look rather serious.

"That is... unless your lover was the doctor dying of a brain tumor!" The reference was to one of their mother's episodes that actually had a plotline that cliched. When younger, the two would irritate their mother by laughing at those shows whenever they were put on. Even as children the Sonozaki twins had their devilish sides. Along with the jokes however, Mion felt a pang of sadness from the tearfilled face that her darling sister possessed. Even when crying, Shion was the prettier of the two, though Mion wouldn't let these slight thoughts of envy affect her mood. Afterall for her, she was just happy to see her sister again. Lord knew how long it would take if Shion didn't leave that school of hers.

"New years..." Shion answered her sister without her sister even asking, "I wouldn't have seen you until New years... I could tell by the look on your face." She touched her forehead to her sisters and smiled, "Remember, were twins. We got this telekinesis thing going on."

Walking away, Shion laid back onto Mion's bed, "Ahhhh~ It feels so good to lay on a normal bed," She giggled and sat up, "at that stupid school those bed were horrid. So, hard and lumpy! I had to put like ten pillows under me so I didn't have to sleep directly on it!" the sad thing was she wasn't exaggerating, "You'd think a fancy, rich school like that would at least have nice beds? They can have 500 thread count Drapes, but not at least 200 thread count sheets? and cotton stuffed beds!" She rested her hand against her back showing the aches and stiffness it brought her.

"I'm just so glad to be out of there!" She smiled.

Shion was indeed homesick and it was a bit embarrassing but how could you not miss the place you grew up with, with your twin none the less~

"Sometimes, I wonder..." Shion stopped herself in mid-sentence not wanting to finish that thought. It was a bad thought. Something, she shouldn't need to think because there was no true answer for it. Shion was never happy about being separated. Neither when they're names were pulled apart, they're homes were pulled apart, and when they were physically pulled apart. But, why? Why did she have to be the one who was strangled..._I wasn't_.

Shion sat up with a blank look on her face, her eyes were relaxed and so were the corners of her lips. Her shoulders fell down from the tension she had and her hands were hand-over-hand in her lap, "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if you had gone through with being _Shion _and I gone through with being _Mion..._" Her gaze didn't change, she spoke solemnly and earnest.

Mion glanced at her sibling when Shion stated the truthful fact regarding their original encounter date. The idea of how long they'd been away from one another felt as if it was only just sinking in even further as Mion silently let her sister continue.

"Yeah" Mion added with a small smile, followed by an unusually humble chuckle. At school she was arrogant and loud, but only when with her sister could Mion truly be herself. Even if Mion tried to be something else, Shion was always able to see through it. She would never openly say it, but that ability that Shion had, the ability to see through any of her sister's acts to hide her emotions... it was something Mion both loved, and needed.

"After all these years, you can still read me like a book." Mion joked as Shion walked over to her sister's bed. Mion couldn't help but smile as Shion's behavior lightened the mood. Unfortunately, Mion didn't posess the same talent as Shion in deciphering between when someone was being truthful or not, so she simple laughed off her sister's comments about the beds. If Mion knew that her sister was serious however, oh how she'd react much differently.

"Well when I become head, that'll be the first thing to change!" Mion stated, referring to Shion's captivity there. She hated the idea of her sister being forced into a place against her will. That the only way that the two could see eachother was when Shion was able to successfully make it out of there. The idea suddenly wandered into the younger twin's mind. _'Has Shion ever been caught before...? If she did... what would they do to her?'_

Mion kept her smile up until the point where her sister began to say something. Mion glanced up at her twin with an innocent, yet puzzled look as she wasn't sure if Shion had been thinking out loud or what.

Shion then seemed to have changed moods completely as she turned twoards her younger sister. Mion felt a chill run down her spine by the manner in which Shion looked like. In a way... she didn't even look like Shion.

That's when the question was asked. _That _question; the elephant that always rested in the room, the skeleton that resided in their closests... the question that Mion had tried to block out of her mind for years.

"I don't know.." Mion answered, the air began to grow thick with tension as she tried to avoid her sister's gaze. "Maybe it's better if we try to forget about it.." That's right, if they avoided the topic then perhaps the awkward aura that was filling the room would vanish. Even if it was the truth, Mion would much rather pretend that nothing was wrong than to bring up things that did nothing but cause both girl's grief. This was supossed to be a time to be happy, not distressed.

"Do you want some more tea?" Mion asked with a meak smile, hoping to change the topic.

Shion twitched slightly at her sisters words, _I don't know... T_hey echoed through her head. Over and over again. Shion knew Mion knew exactly what would have happened, "I would have been the happy one..." Shion spoke in a low whisper. Her eyes were constricted as she suddenly fell to the ground, feeling weak in the knees. All her thoughts were overwhelming her to the point to where she felt like she was going to throw up.

_I'll never just put the thought aside... How can I?_

The same thought resided in Shion's head,_Why wasn't she Mion..._It wasn't fair, Shion always got the short end of the stick and Mion got everything. Why couldn't she have grown up with the demon and Mion grow up in some stupid academy. Why did she have to have a miserable life?! Shion clenched her fists into a tight ball as her twin went onto trying to change the subject. Shion knew she was only saying to forget about it so she didn't have to feel guilty because she got the greater goods in life rather than Shion.

A sudden anger began to boil deep down inside the Sonozaki, one that had been dormant for quite a long time. "I want her back..."

Shion looked up at Mion with narrowed eyes, her tone was cruel and solemn once again. "You may have that stupid Tattoo on your back showing your title as the 'next head' of the Sonozaki Estate. But, that should be mine... I should be the next head. I should have gotten all the attention for Oni-baba. **Not you! **You took my happiness away, Mion!" Shion jumped up suddenly and grasped the throat of her Twin sister, forcing her to the ground, choking her.

"**I wasn't the one strangled as a baby, it was you! **_**Shion! **_" Shion clenched her hands tighter around her siblings throat, feeling the life drain from her as she slowly choked her to death.

"Mion has always been mine! I just let you borrow her! Give her back! Just give her back! you've had your fun now its my turn!" The Harlequin hair female screamed at the top of her lungs as she started to scratch at Mion's skin as if she was getting rid of something that wasn't there physically.

"Give her back! Give her back!"

[a/n; I believe my hiatus deserves a slap on the wrist yes? Well I have something to make up for it (: A on-going roleplay between a Roleplayer and I, I Being Shion and Her Mion. I also take on the roles as Oryu, akane while she will be playing the role of Satoshi.

Remember!

Reviewers get love … And cookies.]]


	2. Chapter 2

Ichiwa-hen

Shion seemed to have murmured something that Mion couldn't catch. But by the look in the older girl's eyes, it didn't seem to be a good thing. Suddenly Shion fell to the floor, in which Mion gasped and ran straight to her side. "Are you okay yo-"

_"I want her back..."_

Mion's emerald eyes widened in shock. Shion's glare, her tone of voice, everything finally made sense to the girl as she felt her stomach turn in unease. Before Mion had a chance to try to calm her sister, Shion was already continuing on. With each word Shion said, Mion felt a piece of her heart break. Did Shion really feel that way? Mion knew it was a bad position they'd put themselves in all those years ago, but she really hoped such feeling had passed over.

Clearly they had not.

Mion's troubled and rather shocked thoughts were interrupted by her twin as Shion actually jumped on her! Tears welled up in Mion's eyes as she struggled to try to tear her sister's fingers away from her throat.

Mion begain to cough as her sister easily overpowered her. She continued with her struggle as she tried to say her sister's name.

"Sh...Shi...-cough-...Mi...Mi.."

Her vision was beginning to get fuzzy as her body was paying it's price for the lack of air. Despite the physical pain and fear that was being induced on her, the one thing that hurt the most was her sister's words.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as the color was draining from her face. _I'd give her back in a second if I could sis!'_She wished she could say that, but knew that to Shion, it'd just be another shallow promise, to Shion, Mion would just be sounding even weaker.

The lack of air was beginning to get to Mion in a more severe way than ever before. Becoming more desperate to break free of her sister's grasps, the younger teen's legs began to flail as her body jerked violently. Her skin was being scratched away by her own twin but for Mion, she just wanted to grab ahold of Shion's hands for long enough as to regain her breath. But all was futile as Mion's attempts began to die down and her eyes slowly roll backwards.

Suddenly at that moment, the girl's bedroom door opened. As her vision began to grow worse, Mion was at least able to make out the person standing before them... Obaa-san.

As Shion's fingers tightened around Mion's throat she laughed hysterically in her mind, _I would be the better Mion anyways, I'm so much stronger, and tougher! I have the demon, I feel it!_

The girl felt herself drift away somewhere else and something else take control; something dark and evil. "_Give me Mion!You are a failure as her! I can do so much better! I would have made Batchan proud! You truly make me sick! Why were you even born Onee?! Why! Why couldn't I have been the heir?!_" She screamed at her sister. Drool formed around the corners of her mouth from the intensity of her screaming as she kept forgetting to swallow.

As she scratched at her sister's skin and clawed at her neck she tried to take back the possession of 'Mion', "Give her back! Give her back!" She shook her head furiously while screaming a ear tingling scream.

But, she suddenly stopped as the door slid open.

Standing against a cane, The head of the Sonozaki Estate stood with eyes wide, Oryou.

Shion had never ever been scared of anyone. As a child whenever the neighbor boys had picked on her she would fight back and even hurt them. Whenever upperclassmen had tried to start with her, she would end up doing serious damage to them. But, when it came to her grandmother, she quivered with fear at the old woman...

"Onii-baba..." She whispered as her grip suddenly released off Mion's throat.

An older woman, about the height of the two girls, hunched over with a cane in her hand bellowed from the door at the scene unfolding. Sonozaki Oryou, the Head of the Sonozaki Estate. This was a name that could send shivers down anyone's spine, even though she was a old hag, she had her resources.

"**Shion!**" The woman's eyes were wide with anger, as she slowly made her way into the room, death glare set on the _Disgusting Twin_.

"How dare you set foot in my estate, you trash! Have you not already tarnished the Sonozaki name, but you want to harm my precious Mion, my heir! Your just a walking disaster aren't you?!" She screamed at the girl as she hovered over the Harlequin haired female who quivered in fear.

Oryou raised her cane and brought it down with all the force she had in her body and began to beat Shion with it. Knowing full well the girl would take her punishment as she always did. "Your just as disgusting as Akane-san! Worthless! Why couldn't she have just given birth to Mion?! But no she had to give birth to _This..._This Mistake!" The old woman hissed.

With every word her sister brought forth Mion felt her heart become more and more shattered. Throughout all of these years did Shion, no, did Mion really hate her so much? Had her sister only known spite while gazing at her mirrored counterpart? The severity of her strangling and the harshness of her words seemed to say so.

_It was shameful._

She couldn't fight back. Not against the sister she loved so dearly. All Mion could do was try to pry the bony fingers away from her throat in a desperate attempt to save herself and even tat was frutile.

_Finally it stopped._

But, when she saw why, Mion's heard sank in dread. However her mind and body were too busy coughing and gasping for air. Her fingers reached up as if to check to see if her sister's fingers were still against her neck as the new contact against the bare scratches burned at the touch. Tears were continuing to stream down her eyes just as they did when she was a child as she simply lay meekly on the floor sobbing.

But it wasn't the pain she was sobbing for, but her sister. Her sister's anger, her grandmother's rage, and her own mountain of guilt.

The moment her grandmother yelled she knew it was bad, but Mion was too busy simply recovering right away to stand up and say anything. Still, she continued to lie on the floor. She helplessly watched though, as her ocean filled eyes were widened at the site of her grandmother striking Shion.

"Obaa san.." She whispered softly, wanting to see it stop. It wasn't her sister that the old woman was insulting, but _Shion_… her. Each word stung almost as badly as her sister's as Mion watched in horror. Finally she had enough,

"Obaa san!" she cried out, her eyes begging for the old woman to stop, to stop hurting her twin, to stop hurting Mion. The younger Sonozaki was useless and she knew it, but even as useless as she was, even as in much pain as she was, she couldn't bare to let her sister suffer such a beating… even if it was at her own hand.

Her sister's cries for her grandmother to stop were almost distant in Shion's ears. _I'm Sorry..._Her thoughts cried out in her mind as she sat curled in a ball, arms wrapped protectively over her head as she did as a child when she received punishments,_I'm sorry for being born..._

_I don't belong here. Why was I born...? There's no point for my living._She cringed in her mind as she received beat after beat from her grandmother. Enduring the pain, she blocked it out with her thoughts.

_I hate her... I can't stand her... Why was __**she **__born? Why couldn't I have been the heir...?_

Ignoring the plea's of the 'next heir' of the Sonozaki, she hissed at the female, "**Silence! Sonozaki Mion! Learn your place as number two to me! You are nothing but a limb of me, and do as I say. Do not question my authority! Espcially not, when this**_**rat!**_**is among us!**" She growled as she withdrew her cane.

The cold, glossy gaze of the old woman fell down upon Shion and the corners of her mouth curled in disgust, "Why are you still sitting here?!**Get out!**"

Two bulky men suddenly walked through the door clad in tailored black suits. Each with the same set of Sunglasses that Kasai would usually wear. They knelt down toward Shion and picked her up, each by one of her arms and began to haul her out Mion's room.

"On the street with her! Throw her to the curb, let the dogs eat her flesh! For defiling the 'next heir' of my family! May Oyashiro-sama curse her forever!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused her to cough violently at the end.

Almost as if seeing her own flashbacks occur before her, Mion watched with miserably wide eyes as her sister was harshly beaten. The fragile ball that Shion was curled up in, Mion couldn't bring herself to jump in front of her twin, but she would continue to try to verbally stop her grandmother.

But…. Of course, she was silenced.

By her grandmother with just one look, and that twinge of fear pulsed throughout her own body as it was being to her sister. This wasn't right… not even a little bit. The only thing capable of showing her weakness other than Shion was their grandmother. And falling silent from such emotion was exactly what Mion would do.

Tears continued to vainly fall down her cheeks as each vindictive word that her grandmother spoke sank in. Obaa san, even if she didn't know it, truth of the matter was that it was the current heir she hated, the fake heir. Shion, or well, the younger twin was nothing but dirt to her, she was the one meant to die. Surely their grandmother thought so, but did the twin that was being dragged out at that very instant feel that way too?

'_Stupid! Do you remember what she'd done to you just minutes ago?! She hates you with every fabrication of her being… She is Mion! She is! You're just a lie!'_

Mion felt crippled in this standpoint as she hadn't even bothered to crawl off the floor. Staring in pain, she watched her sister be forced out of the Sonozaki residence an out onto the street.

Nothing felt right anymore, instead it'd all fallen to ruin. Without anymore tears to physically do so, Mion just sat there silently sobbing while staring at the floor, even as her grandmother coughed…

"_I'm so sorry…. Onee."_

The mud splashed hard in her face, turning her beige outfit into a brown- filthy color. Hurt and full of despair, she pulled her arms to her sides and pushed herself up to her knees. Turning around she looked at the closed door of the Sonozaki estate and cringed, _Animals..._

Seething as she rose to her feet, the rain was still falling hard, showing that it could care less if she was in pain. Dirty and worn down she listlessly began to drag her feet forward away from the place she once called home.

Walking away from the area, she soon came near a hillside, as she stopped and turned back to look at the estate which was still in sight, a hard sob rose within her throat as sadness began to sweep over her. She bit down hard on her lip to stop the 'cry for help' from coming out. But, alas it did not work. A loud sorrowful sob escaped her lips as she fell to her knees again, hands covering her face as tears raced down her cheeks mixing in with the rain.

**Her walls had come crashing down.**

Rocking back and forth on her knee's she sobbed in her emotional pain, it was all too much for her. For too long has she had these walls built up tall and strong. She'd take hit after hit and nothing, still standing strong. But, those hits all over the place caused her walls to weaken, and this last hit... Caused her once sturdy walls... to come crashing down.

Falling down onto her side onto the wet grass; comforting her fall, she looked dazed at the tree at the top with not emotion what-so-ever. It could all end right there and she'd be fine with it, _What's the meaning of living a life with no meaning at all...__  
_

Rolling onto her back she sighed hard as the pellets of water struck her face like a hundred of little needles. She raised her hand above her face to block out the rain and closed her eyes and began to drift into a slumber, _Why...Why was I born?_

.x.

"Sh-Shion! No fair! Your out! I won this time I get the point!" The Harlequin haired youngster giggled as she pushed her sister away while grabbing the big red ball. They were playing a game where they bounced the ball really high and whoever catches it gets the point.

Here, before everything went wrong, this is when Mion ( Shion ) Sonozaki, actually smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[a/n: If you don't understand the sudden change in conversation, shion now had passed out, and we will be going over her Past in the next several chapters.]


End file.
